Misery Bussiness
by SPNlovur14
Summary: Rose and Lissa are on the run again, this time from Strigoi Christian and Dimitiri but this time with a new friend. What happens when they stumble into Fell's church and into Stefan and Damon's lives, things will change forever in their little town.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, I hope ya'll like it and I get at least _one _reader because I thought of this idea and got TOTALLY excited LOLOL and yeah, read and enjoy and don't forget to review after xD

* * *

**Summary**: Rose and Lissa are on the run again, this time from Strigoi Christian and Dimitiri but this time with a new friend. What happens when they stumble into Fell's church and into Stefan and Damon's lives, things will change forever in their little town, Hope you give it a chance.

* * *

**Disclaimer_: _**I Own nothing except my thoughts and Asiman, Vampire Academy belongs to L.J smith and Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle mead, their both wonderful authors and I'm glad they thought of these characters!

* * *

Rose POV:

It's strange how a moment of heaven could turn into an eternity of hell in a blink of an eye. It felt like only moments ago I was wrapped up in the cabin with Dimitiri, now he was strigoi and he was going to come after me. And it felt like only moments ago Christian was comforting Liss in the church attic but Dimitiri got him and turned him, Christian was coming for Lissa and we knew it. So Lissa and I did what we- well me- knew best to do to keep her safe, we packed our things, I stocked a couple stakes, we got a loan from Adrian and fled St. Vladimir's Academy for the second time in less than two years. On the way we ran into a new friend, her name was Asiman and she and I had something in common. She too was a dhampir on the run from her strigoi forced boyfriend, she was something special too Lissa and I had never met anyone as brave as her. She was a dhampir, yes but dropped out of an academy in Romania but not to become a blood whore but to live a peaceful life with her Dhampir boyfriend. But one terrible night, they were ambushed and he was turned; she had the scars that resembled Tasha Ozera's running down her arm and neck. I felt sympathy for the girl, she was barely seventeen but had faced so much and as bad as they were they made her as strong as she was now. She was stronger than I and I respected her, but she was as kind as Lissa. She was also as pretty as us, she had choppy dark brown hair that she sometime spiked for fun, pale sky blue eyes, full pink lips, my curvy and feminine figure, a five foot eight height, muscles in her arms from stake practice, and a bronze tan from hiding in the sun. We were sprinting through Oakley woods in Fell church, Asiman clutching one of Lissa's wrist and me clutching her other as we dragged her through the forest. With all of our heightened senses we could have sworn seeing Christian, Dimitiri, and Adam (Asiman's ex) and ran for our lives.

"Rose! What if it wasn't them!" Asiman yelled as we flew through the forest at a Strigoi worthy pace.

"Well what if it was?" I challenged "Do you guys really want to take the chance of stopping and them catching us? I don't!"

Asiman nodded and to my surprise we sped up until we were racing through the forest at the speed of light. Lissa never complained or slowed down once until we tumbled over a log none of us saw. Our screams vibrated through the forest in echoes until the three of us crashed into a tree together laughing a bit. We stood and I winced, that fucking hurt!

"Wow Rose" Asiman grinned "Your not looking too pretty"

I smiled and glanced down at my scraped body and felt my twig and leaf infested hair, Lissa giggled looking similar but more angel like. Asiman brushed the twigs and leafs off of herself and glanced at her cuts on her arms and giggled softly.

"Ah, the beauty of real women" We all laughed until we heard two men arguing not too far away, about a few paces away.

"...You always _were _selfish. Your one fault. Not willing to share anything, are you?" said a seductive and alluring voice. Asiman, Lissa, and I exchanged dreamy glances.

"Who is _that_?" Lissa waved herself, we all giggled again and stepped forward toward the voice. There was a break in the trees showing the clearing and the men, and what we saw left us stunned and mesmerized.

They were _beautiful _and I've never used that word for men before so this was strange, they both had fine black hair, pale skin, and the features of a roman coin. Except the taller one had oak green eyes, and curlier hair and visibly he was fuming. The other one had an arrogant smile and black eyes as he leaned casually against a tree trunk. The smirk reminded me of Christian or Adrian and I could tell it reminded Lissa too as sorrow floated in her jade eyes but it was soon replaced by a crushing gaze.

"But fortunately the lovely Elena is more generous." That silky voice continued, it was the one with black eyes " Didn't she tell you about our little liaisons? Why, the first time we met she almost gave herself to me on the spot"

"That's a lie!" The taller one growled, he had a just as beautiful voice as his looks. Lissa, Asiman exchanged gazes.

"What do we do?" Lissa mouthed to us, we were in charge of her so we would decide something, I looked at Asiman and she looked as conflicted as I felt.

"Oh, no, dear brother. I never lie about anything important. Or do I mean unimportant? Anyway, your beauteous damsel nearly swooned into my arms-" I didn't get to listen the rest as Asiman pulled Lissa and I away to another spot where we could speak of plans.

"Rose, What should we do?" Lissa asked. "Do we talk to them?"

I sighed "Guys, I don't know. I'm just trying to keep us away from Dimitiri, Christian, and Adam that's all and if worst comes to worse and they find us well Asiman and I will be ready. We'll practice here"

Asiman nodded looking serious and alert "Were both pretty good now, but with more practice we could probably be as good as you proclaimed Dimitiri was maybe even Arthur Schoenberg legendary"

I smiled feeling a little bit cheerier "Maybe. But I still don't want to chance the guys finding us, so do we settle in a big city or a small town" I glanced around.

Asiman sighed and sat on the log "You know its wierd" she laughed harshly "I feel like Adam and Me were finally ready to go on with out lifes and then this happens, I bet it was like that for you guys huh?"

Lissa nodded then shook her head "I feel sort of sorry for Christian, I mean he's what everybody expected him to be"

I patted her shoulder and sat beside Asiman and ran my hands through my thick hair and in what could have been seen in a human's eyes as one motion, Asiman and I were on ur feet stakes out and Lissa pushed behind us as a twig snapped.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? DId you hate it? Got any questions? Review and tell me and if I get at least hmmm... 3 reviews then I'll update so Alert, Favorite, and Review and I won't go insane xD

~Narutard4life


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! You guys like it! I'm so happy ^-^ Cuz' like this was an idea I always wanted someone to do but it's like I was scared I might not like it then I was scared to do it _myself _cuz I thought no one would like it but I guess people do lol Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: **Rose and Lissa are on the run again, this time from Strigoi Christian and Dimitiri but this time with a new friend. What happens when they stumble into Fell's church and into Stefan and Damon's lives, things will change forever in their little town, hope you give it a chance.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my thoughts and Asiman, Vampire _Diaries _belongs to L.J Smith and Vampire _Academy _belongs to Richelle mead, their both wonderful authors and I'm glad they thought of these characters!

* * *

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are never coming home _  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I? _  
_Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_My chemical Romance, The ghost of you _

RPOV:

Fearful of meeting three crimson red eyes, Asiman and I stared ahead with Lissa ready to use her spirit powers behind us. But instead of meeting our undead ex's we found the two beautiful men, confused and a bit angry, the one with black skimmed my body then met my eyes.

"See something you like?" I hissed

"Why yes I do" he smirked then winked "Thank you for asking"

"Who are you?" Asiman growled beside me. Stake ready to attack. "And stick with the truth buddy"

The one with green eyes stared at her stake in amazement, or fear. I couldn't really tell, the other one seemed as comfortable as possible.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore" the one with green eyes spoke "and this is my brother Damon, who are you? Hunters?"

Asiman exchanged glances with me "No" I replied "Were Dhampir's well, she and I are. Our friend behind us is a moroi, My name is Rose Hathaway, this is Asiman, and Lissa Dragomir"

Damon turned serious again "You are a _what_?"

"A dhampir" I repeated rolling my eyes.

"What is that?" Stefan asked more calm than his brother.

Asiman talked now "Were half human, half vampire or well half Moroi"

"What is a _Moroi_?" Damon asked confused.

"A vampire" Lissa answered. "You know, blood drinker, monster of the night"

Stefan and Damon exchanged glances "Yes, we know them fairly well"

"_Really_?" Asiman spat "How?"

Damon grinned "Because we are vampires"

My eyes widened, I should have expected that I mean his eyes were _black_ I mean I could tell they weren't just a dark brown with my heightened senses. I tuned back into the conversation Asiman was having with them. "Then how do you not know what a Moroi is?"

Stefan shrugged "We've never heard of a Moroi or a Dhampir were just regular vampires"

"Do you burn in the sun?" I teased.

Damon smirked "We would if we didn't have these" he held his hand up to reveal a beautiful blue ring resting on his index finger.

"So if you haven't heard of Moroi, or Dhampir's you must not know of Strigoi, huh?"

They shook their head's. "I live in a boarding house up the road" Stefan told us "Your welcome to stay if you want, you all seem stressed"

"Just a bit" Asiman smiled faintly "We've had quite a journey"

Lissa nodded an agreement, they looked at me to check if we should go. I scrutinized the two vampire's and gave a sharp nod. I still wouldn't let all my defense's down, they may not be Strigoi but they can still be bad. The walk through the forest was awkward for me, Stefan talked a little more with Lissa and Asiman in the front. I trailed behind beside Damon. I realized Stefan was cool and totally not evil, Damon was the one I had to keep an eye on.

"I'm telling you now" I warned shoving him against a tree, I still didn't trust Damon. "Try any funny bussiness and I will _personally _end your life and it won't be short and sweet. Got it?"

He grinned "Yes I do"

I rolled my eyes and pulled back and jogged up beside Asiman. We arrived at the boarding house soon and Stefan stopped at the front of the staircase. "I don't know if you would like to stay in my room or a different room..."

"This will only be temporary so probably our own room, is there an owner to this place?" I asked.

"Um yeah" he nodded "Mrs. Flowers"

"Is she here?" Asiman asked, knowing what I was planning. I could see a flash of excitement flare in Lissa's jade eyes.

"I think" he nodded, as soon as he said it an elderly woman who looked like a wrinkled little gnome of a woman with surprisingly bright black eyes appeared at the top of the stairs. "That's her. Mrs. Flowers" he whispered to us.

I nodded as she reached the foot of the stairs. "Who are you?" she asked us. Lissa glanced at me and I nodded.

"Mrs. Flowers" she smiled broadly and gazed directly into her eyes, the woman stared back confused then her eyes glazed over and she smiled back faintly.

"We need a room" Lissa told her gently.

"Okay" Mrs. Flowers said dreamily and walked away.

Stefan and Damon had a bit of a dazed expression as well as Asiman on their faces but it turned off as soon as Lissa stopped her compulsion. Stefan smiled still a bit dazed "Nice"

Lissa grinned proud, "I know" Excitement and a bit of fright poured through the bond. She was happy she was able to use her powers but frightened that they would find us.

"Damn Liss" Asiman smiled "You gotta control that"

I smiled with the other girls "You got really good"

Mrs. Flowers lead us to a room down the hall from Stefan's and Lissa sent her to bed. We shuffled into the small room complete with a small bed and a little desk and sighed. This was where we'd reside until we could move into a real place without the fear of the boys, we would have to put up wards but that was fine to keep them safe. I decided then that we'd blend in with this place, we'd go to high school with Stefan I bet he'd be cool with that. We could do this , I know it.

Lissa and Asiman talked about all the redecoration we could do to the room as I walked back out and found Stefan again.

"Hey" I approached him "Listen uh thanks for being nice, were kinda freaked out right now and you've been pretty helpful. And you go to the high school here right?"

He nodded "Yeah,"

"Well could we like come with you tomorrow and well enroll, I think blending in would be the best thing for us right now. Lissa can use her compulsion and-"

He smiled cutting my rambling off and we laughed, he lied a hand on my shoulder "Yes I'll stick with you guys tomorrow. And Damon and I will protect you from these guys but you'll have to explain to us _everything _from the beginning and you all seem exhausted so tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded "Yup, and wow Damon can be protective?"

"You hurt my feelings" his voice came in a teasing tone behind me, I turned and glared. He joined his brothers side and turned serious.

"I'll do anything I can to protect you guys. No funny bussiness I promise" he nodded "But you have to be cooperative too"

I snorted "I can be cooperative"

"Not always" Lissa argued from the doorway "That's why Stan always kicked you out of class, so I heard"

I rolled my eyes "He was a jackass, but fine I'll cooperate I promise"

"Okay" Stefan nodded "See you ladies in the morning. Seven am. Bright and early"

"Uh" I groaned, he smiled as I slumped back into our room "Fine"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, If any of you want to see a special reaction from Elena and the girls review and tell me xD Cuz I think I'd have a bitchy reaction if my man arrived and hung with Rose and them! LOL But would Elena be more civil? I don't really know so yeah REVIEW! ALERT! AND... FAVORITE! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get my three reviews ;D

~Narutard4life


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hope you like it xD

* * *

**Summary: **Rose and Lissa are on the run again, this time from Strigoi Christian and Dimitiri but this time with a new friend. What happens when they stumble into Fell's church and into Stefan and Damon's lives, things will change forever in their little town, hope you give it a chance.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my thoughts and Asiman, Vampire _Diaries _belongs to L.J Smith and Vampire _Academy _belongs to Richelle mead, their both wonderful authors and I'm glad they thought of these characters!

* * *

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
_

_Taylor swift, Love story_

* * *

RPOV:

In the morning I was awaken by Lissa's mental and real voice along with the blow to the head with Asiman's pillow. I was grouchy as I got dressed but I felt a teensy bit better as I looked in the mirror. I wore a fitting maroon off the shoulder top with navy skinny jeans, burgundy wedges, and half of my hair tied back in a clip and the rest flowing around my shoulders. The only make up I wore was some of Asiman's mascara and eye liner and a bit of Lissa's peach lip gloss. Then I panicked, sure we had clothes and stuff from towns before but we had no supplies for school. We didn't have backpacks, pencils, pens _nothing_.

"I'll be right back" I grabbed my black coat and slipped out of the room and down the stairs then into Damon outside, tangled together we fell to the dirty ground. Me on top of him and basically straddling his hips, I gasped and yanked my hands from his chest. He seemed quiet comfortable in this position and to tell the truth I was too.

I hopped up and brushed invisible dirt from my jeans and outfit. "Watch where your going" I muttered as he stood and brushed his leather jacket of the dirt caked to it.

"Me?" He arched an eye brow. "Your the one who crashed into _me_!"

"You were in my way!" I argued.

Stefan smirked leaning against a black porsche, arms crossed over his chest and cld in all black he resembled Damon now aside from the oak green eyes they could be twins. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?"

"Nothing" he shook his head amused. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Not exactly" I calmed dpown and remembered our little problem. "We have zero school supplies"

"Hmm" he thought for a second "Damon!"

Damon walked over and shoved me away from Stefan's side for a second. "Yeah"

"You pushed me away jerk!" I exclaimed.

He turned an innocent smile on me "My apologies my dear"

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes.

"Guys!" Stefan exclaimed "Stop fighting for a second okay? Now Damon we need your help for a second"

"What?"

Stefan turned to me "School supplies" I muttered.

"Anything for you Rose" Damon brushed hair from my cheek dazzling me with a breath taking smile, I froze in place until he pulled away then I smacked his hand from my flesh and stormed away.

Lissa and Asiman were ready now as I got back into the room. Lissa wore a Yellow silk-satin halterneck top with black, brown and white bead-embellished circular cutout detail at neckline, fading blue skinny jeans, yellow slingback, tassel sandals/wedges, and her pale hair tied back in a high ponytail. She had the same make up as I on with yellow nail polish and a black p-coat. Asiman wore a white thick strap scoop neck tank top with a light green cardigan over, black mid rise skinny jeans, Emerald ballerina slippers in silk satin with a lace cover in black and shimmery bronze, light pink lip gloss, mascara and eye liner. Her hair looked practically black but she styled it into a punk spiky style and painted her nails black with a spike bracelet on her wrist and wore a stud belt.

"There" she smiled at me "Normal"

"We look pretty hot if I do say so myself" Lissa giggled

"Not pretty hot my friend" I smiled at her "Were smokin' hot!"

We laughed and head back downstairs to wear Stefan impatiently waited at the door. Asiman smiled at him "Thanks for waiting for us"

"Whatever" He muttered as we climbed into the porsche, it was a cramped ride with the tiny backseat that Lissa and Asiman argued in, I was lucky and got to sit in the passenger seat but I did fight alot with the music. Finally we arrived at the high school, Stefan climbed out first and I took a deep breath and followed. All eyes locked on us as we leaned against the porsche waiting for Damon, he arrived in his ferrari and threw two black backpacks at Lissa and Asiman and handed me a hot pink backpack. I gasped as he smiled.

"What you don't like it?"

"Go to hell" I growled and spun back around to Asiman, Lissa, and Stefan. "come on"

He led us up the steps and into the front office, we had a bit of problem because a ton of people were in the office so we had to wait a bit. Finally Lissa had the lady wrapped around her finger, behind my back Asiman high fived me. Never did I think I would be excited to be enrolled into _high school _so smoothly. We got our schedules and head into the hallway.

"Let me see" Stefan held his hand out for our schedules. We all handed ours to him and his eyes skimmed the papers quickly then he handed them back.

"you all have different schedules" he grinned amused "The only thing you all have together is my last class history and lunch"

I gaped "A-are you kidding me?"

He shook his head "Nope. Sorry ladies"

"Lissa go back and get them changed!" Asiman and I pleaded.

"Calm down" he calmed us "Yu all have at least one class with me. You'll be fine"

I sighed "Girls, come on we can get through this. I promise"

"Stefan!" a girls voice rang out, his eyes darted to the noise and he smiled faintly.

I followed his eyes and saw a beautiful blond girl with the most beautiful blue eyes. They were the exact same color as his ring, she had as pale skin as Lissa and was stopped in the hallway by a few kids, I could tell she was popular.

"Oooh who's _she_?" I teased, Lissa smiled and Asiman scanned the school.

"My girlfriend Elena" he answered.

I nodded then nudged Asiman. "Calm down As"

She glanced at me "I _can't, _their quick. _Unbeliavably _quick and you know it! They could grab us anywhere this isn't safe Rose"

Lissa frowned and her eyes watered, she glanced down at her feet and I suddenly realized something horrible checking my pockets. We forgot our stakes, she was right, we weren't safe well not right now at least.

"Shit!" I whispered under my breath, a bell rang and Stefan showed us to our first classes, this was going to be a _long _and nerve wracking day. They could grab us at anytime and we wouldn't even realize it until it was too late, and I was scared of that. From what I realized in Dimitiri, he wanted to awaken me and I may have denied him then but I don't know if I could do it again now.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if there's any errors!

~Narutard4life


	4. AN

**A/N: **I'm so sorry but I won't be updating Misery Business for a while because were going to Ohio for a while and I have to leave my computer so I won't be updating this story until possibly mid august :P Sorry and enjoy summer! But don't leave me because I _am _coming back for this story, I pinky promise xD

**~Narutard4life **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Woohoooo! My sister is letting me borrow her laptop- that I had no idea she brought- and real quick I typed this up for you amazing readers (If I still have ya'll) and right now I'm thanking you gratefully for saving me from my insane boredom! LOL! Soooo enjoy!

**Summary: **Rose and Lissa are on the run again, this time from Strigoi Christian and Dimitiri but this time with a new friend. What happens when they stumble into Fell's church and into Stefan and Damon's lives, things will change forever in their little town, hope you give it a chance.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my thoughts and Asiman, Vampire _Diaries _belongs to L.J Smith and Vampire _Academy _belongs to Richelle mead, their both wonderful authors and I'm glad they thought of these characters!

* * *

_Show me how to lie_  
_ You're getting better all the time_  
_ And turning all against the one_  
_ Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_ Another clever word_  
_ Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_ And as you step back into line_  
_ A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance fucker dance_  
_ Man he never had a chance_  
_ And no one even knew_  
_ It was really only you_

_The offspring, Your gonna go far kid (Hehehe I love that song ^-^) _

* * *

RPOV:

All I could think about during class was about all of the innocent lives in this building that would be taken if Dimitiri, Christian and Adam decided to show up today. On Asiman and I's weakest of days. I could feel Lissa's fear and paranoia flood through the bond but also a familiar emotion. Complete faith in Asiman and I that we would most definitely keep her safe, a couple times though, her emotions got _too _strong and sucked me into her body. She was in Trig, seated behind Stefan's girlfriend and a dark haired beauty with intelligant eyes and an olive complexion. Lissa was scared but didn't show it because everyone seemed entranced by her prescence, but who wouldn't be? She was very intriguing with her fine pale blond hair, pale jade eyes and the face of an angel. She could put most of the girls in this school to shame, some people were brave enough to talk to her others were too intimidated. If only I had a bond with Asiman, me and her were alike in some ways and one of them- one of the worsts- were that she acted out without thinking also. So I was terrified that she might do something stupid, say like sneak out to get her stake without me along, if the guys were close she was risking herself completely. But another way we were alike, she was a total kick ass fighter, she could kick my ass blind folded and that was saying something. I glanced up at my classroom and realized that 97% of the male species eyes were on me, either completely turned on or just curious. This was going to be a long class. And as I predicted, long it was, so the second the bell rang above my head I flew up from my seat and out of the class room. The hall fled with teenagers and I weaved my way through the crowd to where I could feel Lissa waiting.

"Hey" I smiled finding her. "Do you know where Asiman is?"

She nodded, grabbed my hand and dragged me away and farther down the hall until she tugged me to a sharp right turn. It was a smaller hallway with two adjacent doors. She pulled me into one where Asiman was waiting patiently.

"What are we going to do?" Asiman asked quietly, surprisingly her tone was controlled and calm it was a voice I could never, ever pull off even if I was calm and collected. She didn't need to elaborate on her words, she was talking about our stakes.

"I don't know" I sighed feeling a bit powerless under their gazes, they expected me to have a plan and I couldn't provide one right now. "I don't know" I repeated in a little more panicked tone. I scratched the back of my neck where my _molnja _marks sat. Back in Russia, when I stabbed Dimitiri it all seemed so surreal that _I _Rose Hathaway had killed my bad ass ex lover. Then it hit me when I came back to the academy, another breach was what hit me that day before Graduation. I could still feel the fear and heart wrenching pain pulsing through Lissa as Dimitiri stole Christian away from her cries. It hurt to see her that way.

I sighed "We can fight them" I decided with confidence.

They both looked at me confused "What?"

"If they want to awaken us" I told them "We can reject them, we just need to find the strength. When they were turned we all cried, yes? Well that was our time for grief now we have to find the actual strength to resist"

Asiman nodded, eyes hard. "We can do it"

"I don't know" Lissa said in a small voice "I can't let Christian go"

It was true, for the past few months she had horrible dreams about him, constantly replaying Christian's death and it was tearing her apart inside. Lissa was strong but not that strong, to actually watch Christian die. I didn't know if I was strong enough to watch Dimitiri die, and by the stories Asiman told us of her and Adam's life. She couldn't let him go either. The pain clawing at Lissa's heart reminded me of after the car accident that stole her family, she felt like she was doing something wrong to lose all that was close to her, before I could talk the door opened. Stefan walked in looking sad to be interrupting us.

"Um, Class is about to start" he told us in a quiet voice. I suspected Him, Lissa and Asiman set this up together.

"Thanks Stefan" Lissa nodded, together the three of us walked out into the empty hallway. "See you guys at lunch"

"Yeah-" I was saying but stopped in my tracks as the office door opened a few feet down the hallway, the person stepped out and Lissa and I gaped.

"No way" We gasped in sync exchanging glances.

* * *

**AHA! My first update in _forever _and I leave with a cliff hangeeeerrrr so review and show your love hat I know you all haaaaaveeee! LOL! Sorry, its been a long month... **

**~Narutard4life  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I added a little surprise to this chapter, not that big though just a little one lol

* * *

**Summary: **Rose and Lissa are on the run again, this time from Strigoi Christian and Dimitiri but this time with a new friend. What happens when they stumble into Fell's church and into Stefan and Damon's lives, things will change forever in their little town, hope you give it a chance.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my thoughts and Asiman, Vampire _Diaries _belongs to L.J Smith and Vampire _Academy _belongs to Richelle mead, their both wonderful authors and I'm glad they thought of these characters!

* * *

_I'll rip that scandalous bitch in two_  
_ We'll bring the noise_

_ Try to pretend that I never even knew your name_  
_ 'cause everything you are disgusts me_  
_ (Too bad I can't turn back time)_  
_ So I wouldn't be here_  
_ what I'd give for you to disappear_  
_ so tell me girly how's your edge?_

_A day to remember, The plot to bomb the panhandle

* * *

_RPOV:

Then a smile engulfed Lissa's lips and she threw her arms around his neck. "Adrian!" she laughed hugging him tightly, he smiled and hugged her back. Then he noticed me and held his other arm out with a goofy grin that reminded me sadly of Mason.

"C'mon Little Dhampir" he teased "You know you missed me"

I cracked and smiled "Adrian, you never change. You know that"

"Oh very well" he nodded then smirked "It's one of the perks of my presence, and might I say your beauty never fails to stun me"

"There's perks of your presence?" I teased.

"That hurts" he nodded "Ah, Lissa I see you've been using your magic. Rose let you?"

She smiled "Rose _encouraged _it"

He turned to me with a look I never thought I'd live to see on his face. His eyes were wide in disbelief and his mouth hung open, he was as still as a statue. "_You _encouraged the soul consuming dark magic?"

"Wipe that look off your face Ivashkov" I smiled "And you know I'd do anything to keep Lissa safe, and not just her" I grabbed Asiman's wrist and pulled her in front of me. "Adrian this is Asiman, Asiman meet Adrian Ivashkov"

She smirked "Oh I know him quite well"

Adrian smiled dreamily "Asiman Lazar you haven't aged a bit"

Did he say _Lazar_? As in Avery Lazar? Lissa and I exchanged wide eyed glances, "How old are you now Adrian? 30?" Asiman grinned. He laughed a rich laugh.

"Your off a bit"

"Adrian, Asiman" Lissa snapped "It's time to go, we have class"

"No more free spirit" I grinned at Adrian, he frowned and I laughed lightly.

"You have this class with me" Stefan smiled at Lissa, Asiman and I groaned and Lissa gave us a sweet smile linking her elbow through Stefan's.

"Lead the way Mr. Salvatore" she swept her hand in front of them, I rolled my eyes as they walked away.

"What do you have next?" I asked Asiman, then turned to Adrian "What do you have first"

"Biology" They answered, ugh I had General business next. I could sense the history Asiman and Adrian shared as they grinned at each other and felt a familiar pang of jealousy rise, Adrian had always chased _me _so it was strange for him to be showing affection for Asiman. It reminded me of Tasha and Dimitiri. I slumped off to my class and immediately noticed Elena sitting alone but surrounded by admirers, I knew the feeling. I threw my hair confidently over my shoulder and walked over to an empty desk, there was another girl in front of me who looked more like a vogue model than a student. She held the other half of the class room's attention with her cat-like green eyes and glossy caramel hair. Hmm this school was quite interesting.

_I think were going to like it here _I texted Lissa under my desk _most definitely xoxo Rose _

My next two classes dragged on agonizingly long, I had my next class with Elena and the one after that with the vogue girl I learned was Caroline Forbes. She seemed like a total bitch and amusingly reminded me a bit of Mia Rinaldi with he glares she sent toward Elena.

"Do you have any classes with Caroline Forbes?" I smiled meeting up with Lissa at the Cafeteria, Stefan, Adrian, and Asiman of course were with her. I caught Stefan roll his eyes and grinned wider.

"Um" she thought for a moment "Nope"

"She reminds me of Mia" I joked. "The bitch doll Mia"

Lissa scrunched her face up in discomfort and I laughed lightly. Stefan interrupted our little exchange and lead us to an empty classroom.

"Wait Rose" he grabbed my elbow before I entered "I need to talk to you real quick"

I nodded, dropped my bag and walked out with him. "So you and Asiman were worrying about your Stakes right? Those silver things you pulled on Damon and I"

I nodded "Yup, what about them"

He grabbed my hand and together we sprinted down the hall and to an abandoned classroom, Damon reluctantly held out Asiman and I's stakes. I gave him a heart breaking smile "Thank you so much Damon"

"Whatever" he muttered spinning around to an open window, I chuckled.

"Asiman's going to be so relieved"

"I think she'll be too preoccupied to notice" Stefan teased as we walked out into the hallway.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well that Adrian guy" he shrugged "They just seemed pretty close"

I waved my hand "Adrian's _my _stalker plus he's harmless" Aside from the major drinking and smoking problem and of course when he dozes out of reality "Well aside from a couple things"

He shrugged "But remember your promise, you explain everything after school okay? And I mean everything Rose Hathaway"

"Hey" I grinned "Don't get all serious with me Stefan Salvatore"

We laughed then stopped as we ran into Elena and two other girls, one of them was the girl that was in Lissa's trig class and the other reminded me of a fairy with wild ginger curls. Stefan yanked my elbow pulling me to a halt.

"Hey Stefan" Elena smiled lovingly, then she glanced at me.

"Hey Elena" he nodded, then to the other girls "Meredith, Bonnie. Um this is my friend Rose"

I waved, Lissa would be easier at this than me "Hello"

Stefan glanced at me then at my back where I was hiding the stakes and gave me a look that told me to go back to the other people. "Um, I'll go find Liss and Asiman" I nodded "See you later"

"Bye" he said as I ran away. I reached the room in record time and Lissa, Asiman, and Adrian were laughing and catching up on good times. When I opened the door I flung Asiman's stake out so it passed right in front of her face and into the wall beside her. Lissa and Adrian gasped while she didn't even flinch.

"Lookie lookie" I grinned "I got you a present"

She smiled "Rose! How did you get them?"

"Damon" I shrugged "He brought them I guess"

"You didn't graduate either huh?" Adrian asked Asiman, she shook her head.

He frowned and glanced between us "Great now Lissa and I are wandering the world with two unpromised dhampirs!"

We laughed and playfully smacked him. "Don't hurt me!" he covered himself "I'm too pretty!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy here. Its crazy how out of place I feel here in Ohio, its nothing like Cali in my view! And I'm homesick lol Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Summary: **Rose and Lissa are on the run again, this time from Strigoi Christian and Dimitiri but this time with a new friend. What happens when they stumble into Fell's church and into Stefan and Damon's lives, things will change forever in their little town, hope you give it a chance.**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own VD or VA but oh if I did...

* * *

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_  
_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if He could play it again_

_Taylor Swift, Our song

* * *

_

RPOV:_  
_

Lunch dragged on and the jealousy I felt about Asiman and Adrian before began to increase which began to annoy me I mean why would I be jealous of them? I should be glad Adrian found someone else, he moved on and that's what I needed to, but I also saw the pain in Asiman's eyes, she probably wanted to move on from Adam too. But I guess when we fell for Dimitiri, Christian and Adam we fell pretty damn hard because no matter how close Asiman looked to Adrian her blue eyes clouded with an ashamed feel, like she was betraying him. A bit of my jealousy dimmed to sympathy. But then my curiosity spiked, how the hell did they know each other so well? I guess I would have to wait till we had to explain everything.

"See you later beautiful" Adrian smiled his old goofy smile that surprisingly I missed, we were exiting the classroom to go to our next class, I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Adrian"

He waved and we parted ways. "One more class until were all together" Lissa told Asiman and I, Asiman sighed and nodded. We went our separate ways and I dragged my feet the whole walk to my class. I didn't know how much longer I could handle school, if only i could have saved Dimitiri the way I should have. Maybe I wasn't fit to guard Lissa after all, if I couldn't save him from the strigoi the way he would have saved me then I wasn't as awesome as everyone else thought. Or maybe if I could have saved Christian from his clutches then Lissa wouldn't have been dragged into this, she could be safely dining with the queen and marrying Christian the way it should be. _No _I told myself fiercely _You are a good guardian, you _will _protect her and Asiman with whatever it takes. _I could feel Lissa's worry decrease as the thought Asiman and I had our stakes entered her mind, but she was still scared to see Christian any time soon. She couldn't face those strigoi red eyes instead of the pale blue eyes she'd grown used too without breaking down. She would know how I felt about seeing Dimitiri but I didn't want it to come to that, no I wouldn't _let _that happen. I began to worry myself as the darkness from the academy lingered in her thoughts, suddenly she was angry. Angry about the rumors that would probably spread around of Christian, finally he 'snapped' the royals wouldn't be surprised to figure out he was strigoi turned, they'd probably tell it was by will. Class released after agony of waiting and I bolted to Lissa's class, she exited and she smiled at me and happiness covered the darkness but still it lingered in the corner of her mind before completely evaporated. This worried me, I wouldn't let her snap.

"Hey" I nodded. "Ready to go to history?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

She laughed lightly and nodded, we left and met up with Asiman and Stefan outside the classroom, I sighed and followed them inside. Stefan was standing against the far wall and we walked over to join him, students were already sitting. A man was at the front of the classroom with a friendly smile, he looked like a student himself with sandy hair worn long, and the built of an athlete. On the board was "Alaric K. Saltzman" Lissa, Asiman and I exchanged glances.

"Is _he _the teacher?" Asiman spoke first, voice strong and alert. Her eyes scanned outside the window and I followed her action.

Stefan shrugged "I don't know, our old European history teacher died last night. Throat ripped out" he said grimly and a bit angrily. "Damon did it" he growled under his breath.

I glanced around "This is a strange little town you got here"

He shrugged and Elena entered with her friend's. Lissa gathered the confidence as Elena walked over and walked over to the other blonde. "Hi" she said with a gentle smile, for a second I thought she might be using compulsion but no, it was just her Princess Vasilissa smile. The smile of an angel. "I'm Lissa"

Elena smiled back possibly intrigued as she shook her hand. "Elena" she introduced herself. "You were in my trig class huh?"

Lissa nodded "absolutely dreadful class"

"Mmm hmm" Elena agreed.

"I think our little Lissa is making friend's" Asiman touched my shoulder.

"Yes she is" I nodded "But who wouldn't want to be friend's with the intriguing Vasilissa Dragomir?" Asiman rolled her eyes.

"Any human, but you forget were not in the Moroi/Dhampir world any longer, these people have no idea their talking to a vampire" she whispered "So it's pretty amusing watching her wrap them around her finger"

I smiled "She could have _anyone _wrapped around her finger"

We laughed and joined Lissa. We took our seats and I waited as the rest of the class filed in. I shifted my feet uncomfortably under my desk as the class fell into a scary silence. Alaric continued to smile. The last people to enter were Caroline and another guy.

I smacked Lissa's shoulder and she twisted in her seat. "Bitch doll clone" I whispered under my breath to her, she looked and smirked, hiding her fangs.

"Okay, to start off, why don't we put all these desks in a circle" The teacher encouraged, the class didn't move, he was still smiling. "Come on, let's do it. That way we can all see each others faces when we talk" he continued.

Silently, the class obeyed. This school day continued to drag on as he dragged a chair into the circle and straddled it backwards. I exchanged glances with Asiman, Lissa and Stefan and dragged my eyes back to the stranger. _God what town have we stumbled upon_... I thought biting my lip. I tuned in an out as he talked about "Mr. Tanner" who must have been the other history teacher who Damon killed, Lissa's face filled with compassion and Asiman's face remained blank.

"So where do we begin" I sighed as we walked out of the class room after the bell let us go, Stefan shrugged lightly and Lissa thought. Asiman remained quiet.

"The beginning I guess" Stefan said quietly. Adrian joined us soon after and we exited the school. "Or how you ended up here"

"That's not even close to the end" I sighed.

Review xD

~Narutard4life


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello my readers- if I still have any- I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been crazy busy lately and could only come up with this tiny chapter. I have some ideas for this but I won't be able to really type it up for a bit, and I'll barely be updating but bear with me! You'll get chapters I promise, I have a couple typed up right now xD Okay review, Alert and favorite please! I love you all and good night for the evening, five or more reviews and I update, I promise

* * *

**Summary:** Rose and Lissa are on the run again, this time from Strigoi Christian and Dimitiri but this time with a new friend. What happens when they stumble into Fell's church and into Stefan and Damon's lives, things will change forever in their little town, Hope you give it a chance.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I Own nothing except my thoughts and Asiman, Vampire Academy belongs to L.J smith and Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle mead, their both wonderful authors and I'm glad they thought of these characters!

_______

* * *

_

_They couldn't think of something to say,__ the day you burst_  
_With all their lions and all their might and all their thirst_  
_They crowd your bedroom like some thoughts wearing thin _  
_Against the walls against your rules against your skin_  
_My beard grew down to the floor and out through the doors_  
_Of your eyes but go in disguise like a sleepyhead, sleepyhead_  
_Passion pit, Sleepyhead _

* * *

RPOV:

"So" Damon said slowly and confused, standing up and pacing the length of his room. "What your telling us, is that their are three types of vampires, other than our kind. Dhampir and Moroi and that world has a royal council calling the shots around there. And the moroi are protected by Guardians?"

I nodded "Yup"

"And you and Lissa ran away before, then came back?"

"Not willfully" I rolled my eys "I told you, Dimitiri and like nine other guardians took us back against our will. I tried to fight them but I was a bit weak"

"From Lissa's bite" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

I nodded "The endorphines kick in and its kind of a rush"

"And that's how Moroi live?" Damon inquired "By willful human donors who willfully offer their blood"

I nodded. We had come back here and well explained everything to Damon and Stefan from when Dimitiri dragged us back to St Vladimirs to recently. They were fairly surprised and mantained calm faces, Adrian, Liss and Asiman stayed quiet unless I left something out, I let Asiman explain her own story and she said it quietly and hurt. I felt bad for her.

"So, long story short. Christian, Dimitiri and Adam are after you as Strigoi's why?"

"To change us into Stirgoi" I told them "Dimitiri tried in Russia but I got away and I thought I killed him until a letter came one day and it came with the Stake I didn't kill him with."

"We'll protect you" Stefan told us "No matter what"

"But their strong" I told them quietly "Like incredibly strong and fast"

I remembered the training sessions Dimitiri and I used to have and sighed. And Natalie Dashkov, how she had taken me by surprise with her strength and speed. I didn't want to put Stefan and Damon in danger, but what else could we do?

"Were fast too" Damon said. "And from what you said, there's three ways to kill them right? Decapitation, burning them and staking them"

Asiman and Lissa squeaked when he said kill them and I inhaled sharply. As evil as they were, I knew we all still loved them. And this would be hard, but I knew if we were truly strong enough, we could kill them and move on later.

"Yes" I nodded "Their all hard so were going to continue to practice, we have to be really ready when they come. Are you guys going to join us?"

They both nodded and I smiled."We start tomorrow, right after school. Meet us in the forest."

"What do I do?" Adrian piped up.

"Make yourself useful" I told him "Continue to practice magic with Lissa and train with us. Were going to need all the help we could get, if only we'd smuggled a fire user."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I Own nothing except my thoughts and Asiman, Vampire Academy belongs to L.J smith and Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle mead, their both wonderful authors and I'm glad they thought of these characters!

__

We are young and we are strong  
Through strength in self we become  
Something more than they can be  
I raise my heart and sing!

Sweet Blasphemy, Black Veil Brides

_

* * *

_

RPOV:

"Rose!" Lissa screamed, waking me up from a nap I didn't know I had fallen into. "Guess what?"

"What?" I yawned, noticing her wide smile and bright green eyes.

"Me and Adrian found something out" she said, smile still not faltering. "We can bring Dimitri, Christian and Adam back!"

"No, no, no!" I shook my head as she explained what she'd have to do, wield a stake with spirit magic and stake them. She wouldn't be able to pull it off and also, it had to be performed by the wielder's hand or else it was ineffective. She and Adrian couldn't do that, even wielding the magic would be tough and they didn't know how strong or fast a Strigoi was.

I had no idea where Lissa and Adrian had dug this information up, but it was going to be reburied and that plan was done for. I wouldn't risk their lives for a plan that might not even work, I wouldn't lose anyone else.

"But Rose" she argued. "We can do this! You can teach us, you and Asiman! Please, Rose, please?"

There was a confident blaze in her jade eyes and I didn't know if I could decline her, I stood up and in a voice that said "case closed" I muttered.

"I'll think about it"

But as the day progressed I began thinking, would everything just become normal again once they were turned back to themselves? A question floated in my mind, would they remember their lives as a Strigoi? And how much would they remember of their original lives?

"Just think about it Rose" Lissa would say during school, in a sorrow tone. "How happy we'll all be again… the life we all wanted at the Royal Court"

I had to repeatedly snap to her to be quiet but that didn't work since she continued to bring it up, it wasn't a secret how bad she wanted them back. How bad she wanted to make us all happy, but I couldn't just say okay. It was like sending her to her death, her and Adrian. Asiman was as nervous as me but somehow I had been named leader of on this little journey so the decisions were up to me.

"Are you sure you'd be able to handle this with only a few months of practice?" Stefan asked as we sat in his room at the boarding house. He glanced between Adrian- who was smoking- and Liss, who looked like an innocent girl being questioned for a crime she would never dare commit. "Both of you?"

"Yes" Lissa nodded, glancing around the room. "I would handle anything to bring Christian back…"

Adrian stayed silent and nodded, it seemed were we all unsure about this. I was especially worried about their sanity, would wielding the magic in the stake finally push one of them over the edge? The memory of Ms. Karp flashed in my mind and I grimaced.

"Liss" Asiman piped up. "Please, think about what your risking-"

"I have thought" she snapped at all of us. "I'm tired of thinking while you all think of plans to kill them when we can restore their lives and we have an advantage they don't know about. Stefan and Damon"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "You both will have to take it easy on the magic, we'll work on strength first" I said in a strained tone. "And this means we'll have no time for school anymore"

I directed a look to Stefan and he nodded.

"No problem"

"And" I glanced at Damon. "This isn't play time, okay?"

Neither Damon or Adrian had a smartass remark, Asiman looked as serious as I'd ever seen her and Lissa looked ready to take anything on.

"Let's practice"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I'm updating all of my stories at the moment and I have a favor to ask of all of you who are reading this. I have a new story up, it is a Vampire Academy story and If could all so kindly as to go check it out? It is called A force to be reckoned with! Here is the summary: **Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir powers become stranger than ever! Only human and not knowing what to do they come into association with the mysterious new guys Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, and Dimitiri Belikov who could possibly be the answer to their questions. Or could something more develop? Betrayal, Romance, Friendship? All human!** it can be found on my account page and if you could review or favorite or alert it would mean so much! I sound desperate I know xP But I'm really excited about it and I want people to read it xD Thank you and I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

_

* * *

_

RPOV:

_Concentrate! _Lissa shouted in my mind, gripping my hands tighter then necessary. I rolled my eyes and resisted the want to open my aching eye lids. We had been at this for two hours now, she was trying to find a way into my own mind, and we had come up unsuccessful. Practicing two hours a day for four months and _nothing_, yet she kept pushing and pushing and pushing, I could now see her new muscles forming. We, Stefan, Damon, Asiman and I, had been kicking and Adrian asses for a while now.

"Liss, it's no use, it's not gonna happen today." I sighed, opening my eyes.

"Rose!" she whined. "We'll never know unless we try."

"We've been trying _forever_." I sighed, standing and brushing dirt from my pants. Asiman leaned against the wall with her arms folded over her chest in a stance that reminded me too much of Dimitri, she straightened when she noticed we were finished.

"Nothing again?" she probed.

"Not a thing." Liss frowned, brushing pale hair from her eyes. Stefan and Damon walked in, they had all left us alone for our concentration and we now were to discuss more strategies.

"Where is Adrian?" I peered out the window.

"He left to get cigarettes." Damon said, I nodded to him with a small smile.

"Um, I need to talk to you." Stefan suggested to me. We walked out into the hallway and he lead me downstairs and to the front door, he paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Okay, before I take you outside, I'm just going to warn you now. I have my reasons for this, and just trust me. Okay?" he raised his eyebrows.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded barely, he opened the door and we walked out. In a small triangle was Elena, Bonnie and Meredith.

"I have my reason's" Stefan told me calmly.

"Are they ready to commit suicide too?" I exclaimed.

"No, their going to help us with your guys."

"Wow, seems like the most interesting love story ever." Elena breathed after we explained everything to them also, I have no idea where Stefan was going with his little plan and I wasn't so sure if I would like it.

"Well," Damon grinned at her. "Beside ours."

"Watch it." Stefan snapped at his brother. Adrian shrugged knowingly and Lissa smiled softly.

"So, why are they here again?" I asked Stefan.

"Bonnie, she's a witch." he explained. "A beginner though-"

"-I'm not that good though-" Bonnie explained sheepishly.

"Your good enough to be able to track these guys down, how you found me in the well, well when we know where they are. We'd be able to land a surprise attack, and you'll have the advantage- us, Bonnie too, she can conjure fire."

"You all have no idea how dangerous they are!" I slammed my hands on the table.

"We don't?" Asiman raised her eyebrows. "Rose, how the hell do you think they got Adam? Do you think I just sat back and watched?"

"You think Christian and I didn't put up a fight before they took him away?" Lissa asked incredulously.

"We've grown up being taught about them Rose," Adrian said in a calm manner. "We've seen Dimitiri in battle, we _know _what were up against, okay? Stop treating us all like we don't."

This caught us all off guard, since when had Adrian become completely involved with this all? His face was actually… serious.

"And who knows, we could have encountered a _Strigoi_ as novices." Stefan said.

"Okay, okay." I sighed. "I understand now, I just don't feel comfortable risking all of this, especially a human's life."

"You think we do?" Stefan asked. "But we agreed to help you with whatever you needed. Bonnie will be safe, I'll make sure of that."

She gulped and shrunk.

"First," I frowned. "We have to go to the Royal Court…"


	11. Apology letter

Dear Readers,

I _know_ I've been away from FF for like… EVER but that's gonna change soon because I'm going to be rewriting _all _of my stories since I believe I've changed as a writer and reading my stuff just… bother's me and I refuse to pick up any of my stories currently because I really have no idea _where _I was going with any of them. So, I'm going to be rewriting all of them SOON and possibly posting some more stories xD I've neglected you all terribly and I'm so sorry, I just lost my motivation for writing but it's BACK and I'm ready to start writing again!

-SPNlovur14


End file.
